


Sharp

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Haircuts, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: The day has come for Juleka to cut Chloe’s hair, and the latter has some hangups about it.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash Feb Day 5 - Sharp

“Oh, just do it already,” Chloe bemoaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Her entire body was tense, even when her girlfriend’s hand gave her a comforting pat.

“Relax, Chlo.” Juleka’s voice was calm, if a little too pleased with the situation. Chloe thought there was also an underlying hint of amusement.

With a huff, Chloe crossed her arms, but did manage to relax herself a little.

“Whatever, maybe we shouldn’t do this aft-  _what was that!?”_  she cried out, eyes flying open. In the mirror before her, she looked past her own shocked expression to see Juleka standing there, a long strand of hair in one hand, and scissors in the other.

“Whoops.”

“ _Juleka!”_

 _“_ Sorry,” she said dryly, and didn’t sound or look sorry at all. “Might as well as let me do the rest now.”

“I hate you so much right now.” Despite her words, though, she didn’t move, inviting Juleka to continue.

And continue she did- long locks fell to the floor, one by one, until it hung down to her chin and no further. Chloe gingerly touches it, letting the wavy hair bounce in her palm. She was amazed, her nerves completely melting away.

Watching her through the mirror, Juleka, in a moment of affection, slid her arms over Chloe’s shoulders in an embrace. She looked at their reflection and grinned.

“Told you it’d look great,” she teased.

“I thought we agreed on no ‘I told you so’s,” Chloe muttered, her smile betraying her. Turning to face Juleka, she didn’t wait for her girlfriend’s response before closing the distance with a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Chloe beamed.

“Consider that a thank you.”

Juleka snorted. “And consider this a you’re welcome,” she said, and met Chloe’s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
